From A Distance
by MagicHalo
Summary: AU-ish; Kendall can't stand having James around him all the time. But that's not to say that he doesn't want him around. How is he going to fix this? A Kames story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I'm back for a new fic. This one might be really really quick, because i don't know what the direction I want to go for this is, and I'm having an off day to write what i was hoping for. Anyways, this is a Kames story, and the main idea of the story is here in this prologue. I'm not really good at POV stories but this is all in Kendall's POV. Enjoy:**

**From a Distance: Kendall can't stand having James around him all the time. But that's not to say that he doesn't want him around. How is he going to fix this?  
**

_From a Distance Ch 1_

Hello there. The name's Kendall Knight. I'm sixteen, blonde with blue eyes and a hockey player. That's pretty much all you need to know about me. Now, let's talk about my friend too. His name is James Diamond. He's sixteen, cocoa brown hair and eyes and a hockey player like me. Also, one of the most important things you'd probably need to know about him, and it'll be more obvious at first sight, is that he's the epitome of the saying 'a ball of energy.' I swear, you take the most happiest guy on Earth and put James next to him, he makes the guy seem like a brooder. He's just that perky and peachy that it takes your full attention to manage a guy like him.

But it's someone like him that turns frowns upside down, break a serious moment into one to laugh about, and makes the sun shine on a gray cloudy day. And he caused the spark in my heart because I have a crush on him. This is so wrong, it should be the other way around. Me, the cool sophisticated guy that everyone wants to know, being followed and adored by James, the small perky everyday ball of energy that looks up to me. But role reversal is a fun game, and I'm the player in the system. But, before you think, 'aw, that's cute', let me tell you, there are time where I don't ever want to be around him

Whenever James is around you, making you the object of his eye, he's always in your business, keeping the same expression fixed on his adorning face, and seeing it all the time, it kinda get annoying. Not only that, just listening to him and his attitude is so obnoxious. Sometimes, when he's around, I wish I carried earplugs that were invisible, so I can isolate hiss voice for my moment of peace. I know that's completely mean to the boy, but once he takes time away from you, you kinda see the lighter, nicer side that makes your heart skip.

When he's eating lunch with other people, talking to others, pretty much a fair distance away from you, he looks so adorable and beautiful. He's creating an attractive force to pull you in, and then reverse polarity to repel you once you get close enough. But just seeing him so far away, he's so stunning and defines the meaning of cuteness. The way his hair shadows his eyes, his cute little nose shining and shaping his distinct face, his small mouth curving so adorably, and he also epitomizes the definition of innocent. He's so small and harmless that it makes me feel like his parent or an older brother. He's calm and his glass is half full, but then once he wants the drink again, he goes and search frantically for me. He's really dependent on me and I have to say it but I depend on him too. He'd make any life seem less dull.

"Hey, Kendall." James was face to face with me, snapping me out of my daze, "class is over, dude. Let's go home." James held on my hand and dragged me off against my will. There it was, his close proximity that makes me want to push him away, and run for the hills. But his smile's so contagious, you can't help but to give back what you've taken.

"Slow down, James. What's your rush?" I retaliated by dragging my hand back. You see, being this ball full of sunshine and candy, he's not afraid to get all touchy, all the time. And it kinda makes me happy to be all touchy with him too. But I'd never tell him. So 'shh'.

"I just want to get home so we can hang. School's cutting into our us time." James was bouncing up and down in groan, thinking I don't want this as much as he does.

"Hey, James, I want us time as much as you do." I said, placing both of my hands on either side of his face and stared into his soulful eyes, and hopefully he didn't see, but I was adding the sprinkles of adoration for taste. He didn't take the taste test, luckily. But he got the sugar rush he needed. He smiled his trademark grin, and I did the same that made us the combination duo we were suppose to be. I was happy to see that smile, and I hoped he was happy to see mine just the same.

**I'm really sorry that it's so short but I'm having an off day today but I hope to get this one finished quickly, say 5 chapters? But yeah, here's to a new fic and review what you think about it? I might take it down if I feel it's kinda off. But that's up to you =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm a little sorry but I've totally lost all aim for this story and it's probably going to finish in the next chapter, and a new one, a more prepared one will come soon. But now I'm startin to feel some side effects of writer's block so watch out for that too. But i want to put all my preplanned ideas out in the open. Anyways, Enjoy.**

_From A Distance Ch 2_

I woke up like any other morning, feeling dizzy and disoriented but hey, I just woke up. But it's time like these I really gotta cherish because the first thoughts that run through my mind are 'how am I going to survive this day?' Shucks, everyday I have the same thought. But you would too, knowing James would probably be already at the front of your house, waiting for you so you can walk to school together. I just want to bolt it out and see him, yet I wanna give myself those extra five minutes of extra sleep. I decided against it and grabbed my uniform and got prepped for today.

Oh, did I mention what happens when James' happiness reaches it's peak? He talks almost too loudly, and almost sings in his speech. I could hear him downstairs, talking to my mom and little sister. He's got the heavenly voice that no choir could ever imitate but it's irritating like clawing away at his own washboard abs. I inwardly groaned but relished in the sounds that James could make. It made my heart flutter but my stomach sink. My whole system's screwed up by just the thought of James. Imagine what I'd be like with the feeling of James. My mind would be boggled and desensitized. I just let myself bathe in the warm feeling of the shower as it washed the sleep from my eyes.

I styled my hair, put on my uniform and packed everything I needed before I rushed down to be sighted by James who ran over and tackled and hug me.

"Kendall, you're late. Get going." My mom said before chucking a banana at me, seeing as I didn't have time for breakfast. Plus, she had to take Katie to school too. James pulled me out the door and into the streets before I could even start to peel my banana. James was a basket case, he was actually skipping. I mean, really. James, are you a teenage boy or a little girl?

"James, slow down. What's your rush?" I tried grabbing his hand as it swung, but he slapped it away from me before I could even get my monkey's grip around it. I looked at him confused, thinking 'doesn't he usually like it when I'm touching him?' Granted, it's usually him that's touching me, but he wouldn't protest.

"I just want to get there and see all my friends." James walked over to my side and hooked his arm in mine.

"What? I'm not a good enough friend for ya?"

"Of course you are Kendall. You're my bestiest friend. But sometimes we gotta see other people too." Oh, so now he feels the same way. It's the repulsion force now. Well we're making our way to school so I might as well explain it in those terms. Mathematically, when you get a positive and a negative, you get a negative. This hideous feeling that's like a well known friend, that's a pester to come about yet comes at the right moments. Hey, it's starting to sound like James. And then under law of physics, when you get a positive and a negative, they attract. I'd describe it as 'an undesirable yet inseparable force.' That's us in a nutshell. But maybe I give him too much. I still like him though.

"Okay, c'mon let's go, eager." I grinned like an idiot and pulled him with me as we ran to school.

–

You know that feeling, when it's the last subject for the day and it's actually one you enjoy and makes it all worth while going to school? Well, that's why if you could see me, you'd probably think I was crazy or high. But I'm just happy. After lunch, all I had was hockey practice for PE and then I had hockey practice again after school. Hockey for three hours, with James, and my other friends, Logan and Carlos, playing on the same team because coach knows how close us four were. Sweating like a fountain, smelling like a professional, tired and exhausted I could almost collapse. That's how hard we trained. My hair was matted to my forehead, soaked until I had to blink crazily to get it from getting into my eyes. Now, it's time to hit the showers.

"Hey, Kendall." To quote my favourite writer, 'something wicked this way comes.' Ugh, my brain is so enigmatic. I mean, do I like him or don't I? Maybe I am just being too mean.

"Yeah, James?" I said in a monotonic tone.

"We gotta hang out, have more us time after school, hey?"

"Yeah, sure. We can't have enough us time, can we?" I just smiled back at him. I loved our us time too. I was sincere when I said that. "We better hurry then." I grabbed his sweaty hand with my gloved one and we went and got changed.

"Hey, Kendall." James said again. But now I was shirtless. I felt embarrassed and almost angry.

"James, I kinda need a little bit of private time to myself, if you don't mind." But I could see he was just as shirtless as I was. I couldn't help but to see his whole sculpture. I've never actually seen him so exposed. I felt my face flush in nervousness. He had such an effect on me, I was paralyzed.

"Y-You okay, Kendall?" He tipped my head so we could lock eyes. I never really noticed how deep and colourful his eyes were. And I noticed. He was so super close, and he had this effect on me. How did it happen? I mean I never really seen him so close before, and if he ever did get this close, I'd just want to push him away. So is this... my fault? Am I really the cause to drive him away? Then he placed a hand to my forehead. It was a bit warm but it felt almost cool having it's sensation run through me.

"You're probably heating up from all the practice. Maybe you should cool down and rest." James smiled back to me, keeping my spirits up. Always, everytime you see that smile, you gotta retaliate with a bigger one. Otherwise, you'd be guilt-ridden, making the most happiest and bounciest kid frown for the first time in his natural life.

"Y-Yeah, plus you are a bit close too. Do you mind?" I tried to shoo him away before he could analyze how he was getting to me so deeply.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, looking so innocent and it's making him so small and cute. He was giving me an overload. I just grinned and hugged him close to me. He was probably confused but didn't complain, seeing as how his arms started to wrap around me tightly. His soft skin was burning heat against mine.

"James, just always know I love you, okay? And if it feels like I'm pushing you away, I do it within reason."

"I know Kendall. I do too." Then James separated us to look at me with a forlorn expression. "And huh? What do you mean."

"Er, ah, you know, if you feel that way."

"I don't Kendall. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, right?"

"Yeah, right." I innocently twitched my smile to hide my nervousness. And then, he proceeded to walk away from me. He left his backside revealed. It was all curvy, and his spine stuck out from his tan back. His hair falling like loose strands, and it's colour complimented his skin tone and in reverse, made his hair stick out more too. It looks like twirls of chocolate that make you want to stick in your mouth It looked smooth and soft, almost like silk. I wish I could touch it. It'd be a wonderful feeling like a puppy's fur. So warm and gentle, and he'd be happy to be petted too.

I tried to snap myself out of this daze that revolved around James and tried to collect myself. I got changed back into my uniform, once I cleaned myself off from all that adrenaline. I went outside, hoping to see James wait for me. I liked it when he waited for me. He made me feel like he cared. I mean I know he does but the incentive of it is all that matters. But today, I saw him chatting up with another person. I knew them from the hockey team, so I wonder what was up. He was really close to James' ear, it must have been some kind of secret. He looked so harmless there. When they finished, James ran over to me with wide eyes and started to burst if he didn't tell me.

"Hey, Kendall. Guess what?" He was holding onto my hands and bouncing on his feet.

"What?"

"That was Pete, and he said he's hosting a party this weekend, and he's inviting almost everyone. So even you too, so let's go."

"A party? Well. Okay then. Sounds fun." I smiled at him trying to get him all cheery again. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and we walked back home. I didn't know it until now, but I knew I really falling for him. It was too much of a secret and too strong of a feeling to dismiss it off any longer. My heart was beating now so fast.

But there's that small part of the back of my mind, thinking I just want to get away from him now. What was it that's always been there making me think this. I wonder. I guess time will tell me now.

**Hey guys, I'm starting to feel out of it like i did last chapter. The last one is next and I hope it gets better. Again, I'm really sorry but I'll make it up to you. Thanks, and review =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, there. The last chapter of the story, and I feel entirely off about this whole story. I had some kind of angle but it kinda panned out. But enjoy it anyways =D**

_From A Distance Ch 3_

It was finally Friday afternoon, after school and the start of the weekend. I could not be more happier now, the party we were invited to was just hours away, and on the look of James' face, he was excited too. You'd never see any other excited teenager bouncing off the walls like he does. Heck he's hitting the streets as we speak. But no matter, how far or how fast he's going, he always waits up for me, even when I'm feeling the negative charge. And when I catch up, he's always got the goofy grin plastered on his face, and mine just mimics his. All the more reason why I like him so.

The sun had past it's halfway point, sinking into the horizon. It cast an eerie yet beautiful orange glow that dawned over my face and the point of dusk was awakening. Seeing the sun set usually calmed me down. I really needed to cool off for a bit, after everything that's been going on this week. The party's starting soon, and James said he'd be over to come pick me up. I better shower. Don't tell him, but I wanted to try and get closer to him tonight. I had to do my best. First, let's start with looks and uh, smell too.

After I got out, with a towel wrapped around me, I started to pick at my wardrobe. I wanted to look good, but I wanted to be smart and casual too. I decided on a white v-neck that James had suggested that I buy, a black jacket to match the night, and some dark washed jeans. I figured wearing some dark clothes would bring out the blonde in my hair and the blue of my eyes. And if James noticed, he could be mine soon enough. Also. I picked on some red briefs and boxers. I don't know why but red is such a turn on for me. And if I'm taking this where it should be going, it needs to stick out of my jeans, making it look hot.

I was all ready to leave, but when I opened the door, James was already there waiting for me. He looked so dashing, looking casual and oh so nice. I almost wanted to jump him. Don't worry I didn't. He was wearing a red tee with an intricate design that hugged his body so tightly, light washed jeans that also hugged at him at the right places, his hair was neatly combed but messy, making his face stand out. It was starting to get breezy and cold, but when you're as energetic as James, the cold has an immunity on you.

"Hey," I called, and he turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey, did you do something with your hair?" James reached out to tussle my hair a bit.

"Um, no not really. You like it?" I attempted to look adorable, which resulted in him chuckling so innocently.

"It's new and it really brings out your eyes." Yes, I got him where I want him now. Commence operation in 3,2 and 1.

–

The party place was packed, snacks laid scattered across a large table with a few drinks, the dance floor was packed and the hangout place was outside in the almost freezing environment. But it was nice. I was really chatting up a few girls, hanging out with a few guys and getting down on the dance floor. I was having a wonderful time, I almost forgot about James until I bumped into him.

"Hey, James. Wanna dance?" I tried to yell over the blasting music. He didn't say anything, but took my hands and we started to dance so close together. After spending so much time away from him, I could finally get myself closer to James, and actually want it to be. I felt so happy being around him. Even if it might be the blinding strobe light or the hazy fog coaxing the floor, feeling as if this was a dream, the whole feeling was absolutely incredible. Feeling James at every curve, in every motion, in his whole entity.

The song changed over a few times, and James and I switched positions a few times. This time, James had his back to me and his hands tangled in my hair. My arms were around him, holding him close to me, one around his waist and the other across his shoulder. My nose was buried in his hair, his oh so sweet scented hair, so soft and smooth. I wanted to just use it as a pillow and bury my face in it. But I didn't have to. He pulled my head in to get us closer together. We were like that for a while, until a slower song started to play. I was induced in some kind of trance, I started to feel sleepy. I almost lost control of myself. In fact. I think I did.

"J-James, I need to tell you something." I leaned down, close to his ear and whispered gently with that touch of suggestion.

"W-What is it, Kendall?" He turned around and he linked his arms around my neck, while I did it around his waist.

"I- I like you. But I can't stand you sometimes. I want to be around you and no where near you at the same time." I felt almost drunk on the party, I didn't know what I was saying. And judging by James' confused face, he could tell I wasn't completely myself at the moment. He looked so cute. I leaned down and approached his face so slowly, my eyelids closed and I could feel his breath get caught up in his throat, and leave with one big exhale. But then, I could feel a tap on my shoulder. Over looking, I saw the host of the party, Pete. He wanted to cut in, and James was back to his old self, full of energy.

"Kendall, I'll talk to you later. Why don't you take a rest before seeing me again. I'll be back." James pushed me away and lowered me to a seat before walking off to Pete. They were chatting and drinking, almost a little too close. Although I felt tired, and deluded, I could tell how this was almost sabotage. I was so close to get to James, but he had to cut in. I felt kinda jealous too. I mean James was close to Pete on the hockey team, as he was to me. And by how cute James is, I can tell he has a thing for him too. No point trying to get to him now, he doesn't believe me. I gotta try again, once I can collect my thoughts and act normal once again.

A half hour later, a few snacks and drinks too, I saw James on the balcony with Pete, laughing together and hanging out. They were the only two alone, and Pete was whispering in his ear, making James almost giggle flirtatiously. I had to do this. His driving me away was now getting to me, and now I had to get closer to him now.

"Hey Pete, James." I said almost too gleefully. "Pete, we're almost out of drinks and the people are going to get restless soon."

"Okay, James, I'll be back." I could see him wink at him before taking off. I shut the door behind him, leaving some kind of quiet time between us.

"James, I finally got what I wanted to say now that my heads a bit clear now." I looked at him in the eyes and I could see his big brown eyes, staring deep into mine.

"I never noticed how blue your eyes are, Kendall." That got me. Plan initiated. I cornered him and laid my arms on either side of him. He was trapped now. Now or never.

"James, We've been friends for too long now, and I really appreciate having you around. But being around you being so energetic and all, I didn't really want to be with you at most times."

"W-What are you saying Kendall?"

"Let me finish," I placed his finger on his lips to shush him. "There are also times which I really want to get close to you like now. And this past week, it's been such a revelation. James, what I want to say, and I keep on saying it on and on, is that I like you, James. I really like you." I took my finger off his lips and trailed it from the corner of his mouth to his ear, and then let it hold the back of his head. I pulled him in and I kissed him..

The kiss was powerful, I felt an unknown surge of energy flow through me, and my mind almost shocked crazy with some kind of electricity. My stomach seemed to settle, and my head started to feel light. And then I knew it. This was it. This kiss was the solidity to my polarity, being ever so attracted to him, and always will be now. I just knew it and I know he did too. Finally we pulled away and we opened out eyes to stare at each other.

"K-Kendall, y-you like me?" He looked so innocent and cute, it was too much for me. I pulled him in for a hug, so closely we shared heat in the cold winds.

"Always have, James. Probably, always will." I smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek. His face was burning red, and he was nervous. So cute.

"K-Kendall, I always liked you too." Then James wrapped his arm around me and I could immediately feel the effects of his close proximity get to me. It was almost too much, but it was too good a feeling.

Who knew that the only way to get close to James, was that I saw him from a distance.

=End=

**So how did it go? Did you like it, did you think it was 'eh'? Tell me what you think, leave reviews and expect a new fic to arrive really soon =D**

**Sneak Peak:SPOILER IF YOU DARE.**

**Kendall Liked James, and James likes Kendall. But Logan likes Kendall and Carlos likes Logan. What happens in this love quad? And with the intervention of Katie P. Knight. A Shakespearean parody of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' Pairings: TOO many to note now, but they'll be up.**

**Review what you think too. =D  
**


End file.
